fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carddass X
Carddass X is an upcoming Tactical role-playing game developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS. It is the second installment of Carddass's "New World Era" series. It is scheduled to be released worldwide on March 29, 2018. Characters Banpresto Originals *Masaki Andoh Bee Media Shin Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!/Shin Mazinger Zero vs. The Great General of Darkness/Mazinkaiser (Banpresto Original) *Kouji Kabuto *Tetsuya Tsurugi Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Cartoon Network Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Gainax Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (Debut) *Nadia *Jean *Nemo Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann/Gurren Lagann The Movie: The Lights in the Sky are Stars *Simon *Viral Nickelodeon The Fairly OddParents *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine/Aura Battler Dunbine: Tales of Neo Byston Well (Units Only) *Sho Zama Buddy Complex (Debut)/Buddy Complex Final Chapter: In the Future When We Return to Those Skies (Debut) *Aoba Watase *Dio Weinburg The Brave Express Might Gaine *Mighto Senpuuji *Might Gaine Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Lelouch vi Britannia *Kallen Stadtfeld Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon *Ange Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack/Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack Beltorchika's Children *Amuro Ray SD Gundam Gaiden *Knight Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno *Cecily Fairchild Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel Seven *Tobia Arronax Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Winner *Chang Wufei Gundam Reconguista in G (Debut) *Bellri Zenam *Aida Surugan Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Banjō Haran The Vision of Escaflowne *Hitomi Kanzaki *Van Fanel Toei Dragon Ball Super *Goku Kamen Rider Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Taro *Ultra Nyan *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Belial (NPC) *Alien Zarab/Imitation Ultraman (NPC) *Kyrieloid (NPC) *Dada (NPC) Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Hikaru Midorikawa - Masaki Andoh Bee Media Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto *Fumihiro Awano - Tetsuya Tsurugi Brain's Base Cast *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin Cartoon Network Cast *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson *Bumper Robinson - Rook Blonko Gainax Cast *Noriko Hidaka - Jean *Yuri Lowenthal - Simon *Akio Otsuka - Nemo *Sam Riegel - Viral *Yoshino Takamori - Nadia Nickelodeon Cast *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda *Daran Norris - Cosmo *Tara Strong - Poof, Timmy Turner Sunrise Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Lelouch vi Britannia *Ted Cole - Chang Wufei *Aaron Dismuke - Van Fanel *Caitlin Glass - Hitomi Kanzaki *Jay Hickman - Shō Zama *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Mighto Senpuuji *Mark Ishii - Bellri Zenam *Scott McNeil - Duo Maxwell *Hikaru Midorikawa - Heero Yuy *Showtaro Morikubo - Banjō Haran *Kirby Morrow - Trowa Barton *Daiki Nakamura - Might Gaine *Yoshinori Matsumoto - Knight Gundam *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Aoba Watase *Emily Neves - Ange *Michelle Ruff - Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah *Yu Shimamura - Aida Surugan *Steve Staley - Seabook Arno *Karen Strassman - Kallen Stadtfeld *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Quatre Raberba Winner *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Kōki Uchiyama - Dio Weinberg *Kappei Yamaguchi - Tobia Arronax *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta Toei Cast *Kento Handa - Kamen Rider Faiz *Hiroki Ijima - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Takamasa Suga - Kamen Rider Ryuki Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Yoshiko Kamei - Ultra Nyan *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Hiroyuki Miyasako - Ultraman Belial *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Hiroshi Nagano - Ultraman Tiga Trivia *The series world layout is as follows: **World of Revolution - Aura Battler Dunbine, Code Geass, Daitarn 3, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz **World of War - Getter Robo Armageddon, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Mobile Suit Gundam F91, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam, Gundam Reconguista in G **World of Peace - Ben 10: Omniverse, The Fairly OddParents, Kamen Rider, Shin Mazinger, The Brave Express Might Gaine, Ultra Series **Al-Warth - Atlantis (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water), Cross Ange, SD Gundam Gaiden, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, The Vision of Escaflowne **Series with their own exclusive worlds - Banpresto Originals, Buddy Complex, Dragon Ball Super, Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers